Together with the spread of the smartphone, utilization of an Internet application (for example, a social networking service (SNS), LINE (registered trademark) and so forth) through a mobile network is expanded and a utilization mode of a mobile network is varied significantly.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-155600 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-28273.